Mobile communication devices allow their users to communicate with others in more flexible ways and at more flexible times. Often devices are pre-loaded with a set of applications, including an address book, email application, word processor and others. Each application can have a set of parameters associated with it. Upon initial activation of the device, values for these parameters may need to be set in order to effectively use the applications. Each application typically has its own set-up interface to provide values for its parameters. However, accessing each set-up interface for each application is often cumbersome and confusing, especially upon initial activation of the device. Further, some applications may share a parameter.
It is desirable to provide an improved system and method for setting parameters for applications on electronic devices.